The Great Race for Katara
by teh queen of randomness
Summary: Someone has set up a race, and the prize: Katara! There are 4 contestants, and no rules. Who will win Katara's heart, Aang, Jet, Haru, or Zuko? Pairing, read to find out, READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Letter

I feel like writing a new story, so enjoy!

-  
Dear person who has been paired with Katara in the show or in fanfiction:

I am holding a race, more of a marathon, to see who will win Katara's heart. You are allowed to use bending, and any other means to win this race. Come to the outskirts of the wall of Ba Sing Se in 2 weeks, at sunrise to compete for Katara's heart. Good luck to all of you. See you in two weeks.

From The administrator of the race.  
-  
Haru scratched his forehead. He walked inside to his mother. "Mom, I just got the weirdest letter in the mail"  
-  
Jet got up from his rest bed. "Katara! I have to go, no matter what!" He limped up, to practice walking, after all the race was in two weeks.  
-  
Zuko got mad. "Why does every fan make it seem as if though I like the Water Tribe peasant. "Prince Zuko, the fan mob has arrived!" Azula said. Zuko screamed and started running. He was going to this race, as long as the fan mob didn't follow him.  
-  
Aang was overjoyed. He was going to win this race and Katara's heart!  
-  
It is the beginning, and now you have met the contestants. Who will win Katara's heart?  
Stay tuned. READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Katara's Wrath

It is now time for the next chapter of the great race! Guess what will happen... enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and that is about it..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was dancing around a little too happily than normal, and he had a scroll in his hands, the scroll with the letter.

"Katara, do me a favor and stop the fancy dancer before he irritates me." Toph threatened to squish Aang under some rocks if he didn't get quiet.

"Aang! Aang! What's that scroll in your hand?" Katara started walkimg towards Aang.

"Uh, um, it's nothing at all, just your average blank scroll!" Aang quickly put the scroll behind his back.

"Oh no, it's something all right, now give it to me!" Katara readied the water whip.

"All right, just don't get violent with me!" Aang handed the scroll to Katara, and ran for his life. " I am soo out of here!" Katara opened the scroll and began to read it, out loud so that everyone could hear.

" '...compete for Katara's heart..' WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Who's idea of a sick and twisted joke is this?!" Steam was coming out of Katara's ears. She looked like she was ready to kick someone, hard. Sokka started to walk toward his sister, before violence broke out.

"Now, Katara, before you go blaming anyone-"

"IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara took the water from her pouch and began to furiously whip them towards Sokka. If she were the Avatar, this would be her Avatar state. Toph built a rock hut to protect herself from her wrath.

"But Katara, just give it a chance, you need to find someone special!" Sokka shouted to get a word in. Katara seemed to calm down a bit.

"Fine, I'll give the other guys a chance, now I am going to take a walk, so don't plan to hook anyone else up, got it?" Katara walked away. While Katara walked, someone pulled her towards the bushes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara! It's me, Toph! I need to talk to you!" Toph whispered rather loudly.

"What do you want?" Katara talked to her in a normal tone of voice.

"Aang's probably going to win and then you're going to fall in love with him. And that does not bode well with me."

"Let me guess, you have a crush on Aang, and you want to take him out of the race 'accidentally.' Toph blushed.

"Yeah, that 's just about it." Toph admitted.

"Then do whatever you want, because I do not want Aang to win, is that understood? Now you never saw an-strike that, you never heard anything and you never had this conversation."

"What conversation?" Toph followed orders.

"Get out of here, and leave me to my walk." Toph walked away, back to the camp.

The two weeks would go by very quickly. Katara sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long, from being sick to being grounded, I've barely had time to update. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Contestants Arrive

Chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! I bet you all can't wait for all that is going to happen! So intead of ranting, I will start the story! So no complaints. Understood?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zuko glanced at the bison for the fifth time in 2 minutes. He had reached the destination written on the letter, but he wasn't sure he was ready to 'compete for Katara's heart.' Maybe he should've turned back while he had the chance. He was about to, but the call of a vicious group of people forced him to run towards the Avatar. The call went something like this:

"OMG!! IT'S ZUKO!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HE'S SOO HOT!!" The fangirls were gaining on him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jet was the first to arrive, besides Aang, but Aang was already there, so there was no beating him. Everyone was really happy to see that he was alive.

"I can't believe that you're really alive!" Katara gave him a quick hug.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few severe injuries to stop me! Then I will destroy the Fire Nation with you at my side!" Everyone slapped their foreheads, he was back to normal, unfortunately. Aang told Jet,

"I'm still going to beat you to Katara, so don't get any bright ideas, Jet." Aang was bent on winning, because he 'loved' Katara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zuko was the next to arrive. Most everyone, even Sokka, who had invited the guy, were hostile towards him. All except Katara. She was taught to be a good host, and plus, she had heard the fan mob earlier, and it wouldn't be fair to him to let the fangirls catch him.. That was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Thanks for not letting me get caught by the fangirls. They are crazy." Zuko panted as they ran into the forest.

"I wouldn't wish the fangirls upon my worst enemy, so there." Katara said. It seemed to be a little quiet, too quiet. Then there was heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT"S ZUKO AND KATARA TOGETHER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"WTF! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" Katara screamed.

"It's the Zutara fan mob. In times like this, it's best to run as fast as you can!" Zuko and Katara ran towards Appa. It was the only safe place. Or so they thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zuko and Katara reached Appa in the clearing, there were at least ten bleachers filled to the brim with Kataangers, Zutarians, Taangs, Jetara, and there were Zukomais rioting along with some Tokkas. Some Katarus were starting to appear. They had just recently gotten the memo.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Katara was really getting mad. Toph came over to her.

"Well, the Zutaras came first and threatened to hurt us if we didn't put up bleachers. So once the bleachers came up, all the Kataangs started to come. Then some Taangs who want Zuko to win claimed an area. It's all very confusing. And some Zukomai's and some Tokkas started to protest. I think I see some Jinkos over there."

"Jinko? Who's Jin?" Katara asked Zuko, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Umm... well...I can explain..."

"Hello over there!" Haru's voice came out of the forest. He was the final contestant to arrive. It wasn't his fault he lived the farthest away from here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK. That looks like it's everyone. Would the contestants please step forward?" Sokka drew a line in the sand with a stick. "This is the starting line. This is where you will start to compete for katara's heart. The rules are, no killing the other players. Other than that, this is a no-barred bending zone.If you have to use the bathroom, I suggest you go use it now, because the GREAT RACE FOR KATARA IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!" Sokka talked with a really loud voice. And the crowd went wild!!!! All four contestants left; their bladders had other ideas.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, in the next chapter, the race will finally begin! I bet you can't wait!!


	4. Finally the Race Starts

So the race will finally start. Here you go

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Sokka sat on the podium that appeared out of nowhere. "CONTESTANTS! FANGIRLS! FANBOYS! SHIPPING LOVERS OF ALL AGES! ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!"

Deafening screams were heard by fans. Katara sat on a throne by Sokka. She just rolled her eyes.

The 4 guys readied themselves.

"This isn't a running race more than it is a series of events that will allow me to decide who I want for my sister."

"WHO YOU DECIDE? OH NO. YOU MEAN WHO I DECIDE!" Katara yelled from her stage.

"Whatever. The first event will be a scavenger hunt throughout Ba Sing Se. The flying lemur will bring you a list of the objects that you have to search for. Whoever gets the most objects by sundown wins." Momo flew out to the four guys and gave them lists.

"READY, SET, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The four guys ran out to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

So the end...psyche!

* * *

Zuko was the first to make it to the city. He did have plenty of experience with running for his life. He took a glance at his list for the first time.

"Sea prunes? What the heck are sea prunes?" He thought about it and decided to look for a different item on the list. "A basket made of blue gardenias?" Luckily for him, he actually knew where the basket district was, so he headed off in that direction.

* * *

Haru went to the grocery section of Ba Sing Se. He remembered talking to Katara yesterday about their favorite foods, and he remembered that sea prunes were this horrible smelling er, food, if you could even call it that.

"Lucky for you kid, no one ever buys sea prunes around these parts, so you get the pick of the lot!" The merchant smiled, and seemed to say, 'Thank goodness I'm getting rid of those.'

* * *

Jet randomly picked out an object on the list, and it turned out to be silver thread that shined like the moon. "Where in the world am I supposed to find thread?" As he asked himself that out loud, a girl overheard him.

"Hey cutie, I know where you can find thread." It was Jin, but she didn't know Jet. "I could help you with that."

Jet put on his player face. "All right then. Lead the way."

* * *

Aang made it to Ba Sing Se, and as he was about to look for something, the ground beneath him fell. Toph was going to make sure that he didn't win the race. Even if it involved cheating.

* * *

All right this is enough for me. Read and review! Please...


	5. End of The First Event

I'm hiding from all of you because I may be one of the slowest updaters in the universe. But in any case, here is chapter 5.

* * *

Aang screamed as he fell underneath the ground.

"What in the world is going on here?!"

Toph panicked. She hadn't necessarily thought of what to say when Aang asked her that question. She thought on her feet.

In as low a voice as a twelve year old girl could muster up, she said "Follow me."

Aang, not knowing what to do, just followed the mysterious voice. There were several moments of silence

"Where are we going?"

"NO QUESTIONS!"

Aang shriveled away.

* * *

Zuko purchased his basket with the money that Sokka had provided for the contestants. He glanced at the list again.

"Sapphire earrings? How am I supposed to know where the jewelry district is in this enormous city?"

He sighed. What had he gotten himself into? He took another look at the list.

"A dress? Where is this peasant going to be able to wear a dress?" Luckily for him, he had passed through that district while shopping with his uncle. He headed off in that direction.

* * *

Haru sat down for a break. He had had a very successful day, there were only several items left on the list. The sea prunes were getting to him so he kept walking. He looked at the list.

"A conch shell. I guess you can't buy all the items on this list." He headed towards the port to see if he could find a decent shell.

* * *

Jet finished eating his lunch. He was about halfway done with the list, and it was mostly because of that Jin girl. He really needed to come back to this town if he didn't win Katara's heart. He looked at the list.

"A barette?" Jet honestly didn't know what a barette was. He skipped to the next item on the list.

"Shoes... I think I know where those are." He walked off in a hurry. Sundown was in a few hours.

* * *

Aang was truly getting frustrated. They had been walking for hours and the mysterious voice rudely cut him off anytime he tried to say something. Then he accidently bumped into the voice in front of him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"

Aang stumbled back a few steps.

"Sit."

He did as he was told.

The voice stuck something out in front of him.

"Eat."

Toph rubbed her throat. It hurt to try to talk this low. Maybe, she thought, I should just tell him it's me. She quickly disregarded that thought. If Aang ever found out that it was her, she'd never have a shot with him.

* * *

Sokka hid in the bushes. Those fangirls were getting insane with impatience!

"WHERE DID HE GO!!"

"KATAANG FOREVER!!"

"NEVER!!"

"ZUKO"S SO HOT!!"

"ZUTARA FOREVER!!"

Sokka stepped on a twig.

"THERE HE IS!! LET'S GET HIM!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sokka ran for his life. Perhaps holding this race wasn't the smartest idea.

* * *

Sundown finally arrived. The fans had finally calmed down slightly when Haru became visible. He had found every item on the list and his hands were full with his rewards for Katara.

Jet came walking behind him. He was only missing seven items, but he thought was a good day. He placed his loot next to Haru's.

Zuko came next and the fans roared. He only found four items and he was very frustrated.

Aang appeared out of the ground gaining confused 'Huhs?' from the audience. Since he had been underground the whole time, he had nothing.

Sokka got onto his fancy pedestal and cleared his throat.

"Well obviously Haru was the winner of the first event. And as his reward, he gets to spend the entire day with Katara tomorrow. The next event will be the day after tomorrow. Get some rest. You'll need it."

* * *

I'll try to make the chapters longer in all my stories. I hope you enjoy. I plan on updating faster now. READ AND REVIEW!! Thank you! :


End file.
